The transfer of power between the engine of a lawn mower and the cutting deck of such a mower presents design challenges. It is preferable to mount a cutting deck to the frame of a stand-on mower so that the height of the cutting deck can be adjusted. It is also preferable to mount the engine of such a mower to the frame so that the engine is fixed to the frame. This problem becomes more difficult for stand-on mowers. Typical stand-on mowers also include an operator platform which is also fixed to the frame and preferably located at least partially between the main drive wheels. Additionally, for stand-on mowers, the cutting deck is usually positioned forward of the drive wheels. Because it is useful to be able to adjust the height of the cutting deck, it is also useful to have a relatively long deck drive belt extending between an engine driven pulley and a cutting deck drive pulley. A relatively long span between the engine driven pulley and the deck drive pulley where the deck drive belt is received and released by the cutting deck makes it possible to adjust the height of the cutting deck (thereby changing the cutting deck's vertical position with respect to the engine) while still limiting the misalignment of the engine driven pulley and the cutting deck drive pulley to an acceptable degree. However, the forward placement of the engine decreases the distance between the main drive pulley and the cutting deck drive pulley. The relatively close proximity between the main drive pulley of the engine and the cutting deck drive pulley (or pulleys) decreases the ability to adjust the height of the cutting deck while maintaining sufficient alignment between the engine driven pulley and the cutting deck drive pulley. Accordingly, in some stand-on mowers it is necessary to have the engine and various drive system components move with the cutting deck in order to be able to adjust height of the cutting deck without causing an unacceptable misalignment of the deck drive belt. Accordingly, what is needed is a drive arrangement which allows for adjustment of the height of the cutting deck without having to also adjust the height of the engine and other drive system components.